


Scars

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Soulmate AU! Any scars your soulmate has you also get.We need more Diego x reader fics out here people! XD





	Scars

Most people had a small, unnoticeable soulmark but not you.

Oh no, yours went across your cheekbone to above your ear and left you wondering what kind of things your soulmate was involved in.

You were only 13 when your mark appeared which caused concern for your mother since she worried that your soulmate would be much older than you.

This wasn't something that crossed your mind though as you stared at the scar across your face.

Over the years other smaller marks littered your body.

You soon learnt not to show your mother since it only made her worry more about who you were tied to.

Strangely enough you didn't feel like your soulmate was a bad person, more unlucky you supposed.

You were 19 when another small mark appeared across your left eyebrow.

At the age of 26 you'd stopped caring at the strange looks people gave you as they passed you on the street.

For your 30th birthday you decided to go on holiday to New York.

Originally your best friend was going to go with you but her dad fell ill a week or so before and she had to cancel.

Not letting this stop you, you went on your own.

Which now that you were stood with your back to the wall in a dark alleyway you regretted.

"Give me all your money now" the angry man demanded as he pressed a blade against your throat.

"I've only got 20 dollars" you told him desperately.

"Well then maybe I will have to take my pleasure from something else" he leered at you as he looked down at your chest.

Feeling a sudden rage run through your body you brought your knee up into the mans balls and pushed him away from you, the knife slicing across your neck as you did so.

"You bitch" the man grabbed your ankle as you turned to run and pulled you to the ground.

Kicking at him frantically you scolded yourself for not being more careful.

"What the hell's going on here?" you hoped that the person would help you.

"Fuck off" your attacker called back as he tried to pull you closer to him.

You continued to fight the man and screamed when you felt the knife enter your calf.

Movement in the corner of your eye caught your attention and you saw a man with a mask covering his face appear before something hit you over the head, knocking you out cold.

\---

When you came to you could hear voices close by.

With a groan you opened your eyes and took a deep breath.

The room around you didn't seem like a hospital and you panicked for a moment that your attacker had kidnapped you.

"Calm down dear" a blonde woman came into your line of sight "you're safe now".

"Where am I?" you asked her warily.

"You're at the Academy" she told you matter of factly "Diego found you and bought you back for me to tend to your wounds".

There was a throbbing in your calf and you had a slight headache.

"Uh, thank you?" you told her.

"You're welcome dear" she smiled at you before her eyes turned to the door.

Following her gaze you weren't sure if you were hallucinating or something.

The man had the exact same scar from his cheekbone and over his eyebrow.

He stood and made eye contact with you for a moment before entering the room.

"How are you f-feeling?" he stuttered slightly which you found a shock from such a tough looking man.

"I'm okay" you replied "thank you".

"I'll be outside if you need anything" the woman stroked the mans cheek and smiled at him as she left.

"So uh, my name's Diego" he walked over to you.

"I'm Y/n" you replied "I think I should thank you for saving me back there, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up when you did".

He smiled slightly "you weren't doing too bad on your own".

You smiled and looked at your now bandaged leg.

"I guess we should talk about... I dunno what people usually say in this situation actually" he was frowning as you looked back at him.

"Me neither" you laughed lightly "my friend says she didn't even realise she was with her soulmate until they were about to have -" you drifted off and blushed slightly.

"I guess you're a little harder to miss" he smiled at you and reached a hand out to trace over the scar on your cheek.

His touch was soft and gentle as if he was scared to actually touch you.

"I'm sorry that I've left you with so many scars" he spoke sadly.

"I don't mind" you smiled at him "besides it looks like I'll be leaving you with one this time" you nodded towards your leg.

He smiled at that and you shyly laced your fingers with his.

"You really are beautiful" he told you in a quiet voice.

"You're not too hard on the eye yourself" you joked with a smirk.

"Diego! Hey mom said you were in here, can you give me a ride to the-" the man paused mid-sentence when he looked at the two of you.

"Holy shit! You found your soulmate" he grinned and rushed forward before pulling you into an unexpected hug.

"Klaus!" Diego pulled his friend away from you.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you guys having a moment?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Diego sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry about my brother he's an idiot" he told you.

Klaus pulled a face at him and mocked hurt before turning to you "so yeah I'm Klaus, the coolest brother" his eyes trailed down to your bandaged leg "oh my god, did he stab you?"

You knit your eyebrows together at the comment and looked back to Diego.

"Ok, time to go Klaus" he grabbed his brother by the arm and lead him from the room.

"Sorry... my family's a bit weird" he returned to you.

"It's okay" you smiled "normal is boring anyway right?"

"You might regret saying that" he smirked at you.

You smirked back, happy that you had finally found the person you were meant to be with.


End file.
